Too Shy To Say
by Seductive Venus
Summary: She loves him so much. Can she tell him how she feels?


A/N: This is my first NaruHina fanfic. Dedications to the Himitsu Desu peeps, especially to Ate Raiya who is a NaruHina fan through and through.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The song belongs to Martin Nievera. 'Nuff said.

………………………………………..

Too Shy To Say

By: Dark-Hooded Eriol the Magician

"Hyuuga Hinata-san, wait up!" The dark-haired heiress of the Byakuugan turned around to see a beautiful pink-haired angel running towards her with an envelope at hand. Her breath caught as soon as she saw that Uzumaki Naruto was trailing after Haruno Sakura with an armful of envelopes.

"Y-Yes?" Hinata mustered a smile. Her pearl-gray eyes widened as the cherry blossom handed her an envelope. "W-What…?"

Sakura immediately sensed her confusion and hastily explained, "That's an invitation for my sixteenth birthday party. I'm inviting you and Hyuuga Neji-san for that special date."

"Yeah! Be sure to come, okay? It's going to be lots of fun!" Naruto cut in cheerfully. The dark-haired girl bowed her head to hide her burning cheeks. Whatever the situation she was in, he always elicited this reaction.

"It's going to be a small party," Sakura continued, ignoring Naruto's statement, "Please come, everyone will be there."

Hinata sneaked a look at the blond boy before blushing furiously. She shyly nodded. "Y-Yes, I'll come, Sakura-san."

"Thanks! Let's go, Naruto, we have to give these to everybody!" Sakura gave her a smile before walking away with the blond faithfully following her. She looked at the envelope at her hand and then to their retreating backs. A small sigh escaped Hinata.

Her secret love would always follow Sakura-san. And she in turn would admire and love him from afar.

Hinata sat down underneath a tree and looked up at the sky. It was a cherry tree and it looked like it was getting ready to bloom. Just like Sakura-san.

The rose-haired girl was like a butterfly breaking out of it cocoon. She was getting prettier every day because love was a great beautifier. On her birthday she would emerge as a woman breaking free from girlhood filled with grace and beauty.

Every girl on Konoha envied Sakura. She was sophisticated, smart, and a skilled fighter. One of her teammates was the coveted and admired Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things to envy in Sakura-san but Hinata did not envy her even though she had Uzumaki Naruto as her teammate and she had his love.

The dark-haired girl knew that Naruto was happy just being with Sakura. It was alright because Hinata didn't want to be detrimental to his happiness.

………………………………………..

You make me smile

You make me sing

You make me feel good to everything

You bring me up when I've been down

This only happened when you are around

………………………………………..

"Hi! What are you doing down there?" Hinata looked up and beheld the face of a blue-eyed boy with spiky blond hair. Her dearest Naruto-kun smiled down at her, eyes crinkled fondly.

"U-Um, nothing important," she replied slowly and got up. Her eyes looked around as if searching for something. Naruto's brows furrowed and he asked her if anything was wrong. "I-It's nothing, Naruto-kun. I-I was looking for H-Haruno-san…"

His eyes lit up. Hinata felt her breath catch as she stared up at him dreamily. His eyes were a lively shade of blue, just like the endless sky. They reflected his character, his hopes, and his innocence of the world around him. To Hinata, they were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

"Sakura-chan went home after we delivered the invitations," Naruto said cheerfully. She didn't notice that it was already late afternoon. Her gloomy mood lifted a little and she even let a smile slip into her lips. Naruto's enthusiastic smiles were infectious.

"Oh, okay," she nodded.

Naruto scanned their surroundings for a possible topic of conversation. Sometimes he ran out of things to say whenever he was with Hinata. He was used to talking with loud and noisy girls like Ino and Sakura but when he was with her his mouth just clamped shut.

There was an awkward silence between them and Hinata wondered what she should do next aside from blushing and stuttering.

"The cherry blossoms are blooming, aren't they?" he said out of the blue. Hinata gazed up at the flowers above them. Her eyes saddened a little as she refocused her gaze on him. Even though she was hurt a little, she didn't want to show it to him.

"Want to come with me to look at them when they're fully bloomed?" Hinata's heart stopped and she gave the brightest smile she could muster.

"Y-Yes please," she said and her voice was trembling with joy. She wanted to jump, dance, and sing because of the happiness filling her heart. The sky seemed to have turned bluer, the sunshine brighter, and her world was once again flooded with colors.

"It's a date!" Naruto said and he gave her a thumbs-up sign. Hinata reddened but she nodded smilingly.

………………………………………..

And I can't go on this way

When it's stronger everyday

But being too silly to say

I really love you

………………………………………..

"Hinata-chan, you've been restless lately." Kiba Inuzuka commented casually as he watched his teammate draw things on the ground. They had just finished training for that afternoon and were resting on a small clearing in the forest.

"E-Eh?" she looked up, eyes wide with surprise "I-I am?"

The dog-lover shook his head slightly and continued petting Akamaru. Perhaps Hinata was just preoccupied and needed time to think. He glanced disinterestedly at the drawings in front of her then refocused his gaze for a second look. Written neatly in kanji characters was the name Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata tried to hide her blush but because of her pale skin it was easily noticed. Kiba sighed a little.

"You're too good for him, Hinata-chan," he said quietly. He regarded her as his little sister although he was only older by five months.

"N-Naruto-kun isn't worthy for me. He's strong and very kind…" Hinata murmured as she hugged her knees to her chest. Akamaru leapt off Kiba's lap and nuzzled her hand as if asking her to cheer up. "Arigatou, Akamaru."

Kiba stared at her carefully. He had come to regard her as a little sister over the years they'd been together and knew her feelings for the Kyuubi boy. The dog-lover had no objections but he'd be more than willing to beat Naruto up if he hurt her.

"Hinata-chan if he doesn't notice you in the next three years, then he'd be damned. How could someone with plain eyesight not notice you?" She blushed at his statement and looked at her outfit self-consciously. For Hinata, there wasn't anything in her she could be proud of when it's about physical beauty.

The dog-lover knew her insecurity about herself. He thought she was beautiful in her own way; she was like a delicate flower to be protected and admired. As he watched her laugh softly while playing with Akamaru he thought that Naruto was a fool indeed for failing to notice her.

"Anyway I think you should concentrate on training. Forget Naruto-kun and the party for a while… careful or even Kurenai-sensei and Shino-kun might notice," Kiba smiled gently "You'll be the prettiest, I promise."

Sakura's birthday was only less than two weeks away and Hinata had no idea yet on what to wear. It was one of the things bothering her lately. Somehow she felt she was obliged to dress up.

"Arigatou Kiba-kun," Hinata smiled at him before looking up at the blue sky.

………………………………………..

I wanna fly away with you

Until there's nothing more for us to do

I wanna be more than a friend

Until the end of the endless end

………………………………………..

"Hinata-sama, please come down now! We're going to be late!" Hyuuga Neji yelled up the staircase. His usually serious face was creased with annoyance at the unusual behavior of the Hyuuga heiress. She was usually punctual and didn't like to make people wait. He glanced at his watch again.

"Neji-niisan, g-gomen," a soft voice said. Neji's clear, accurate, and usually brooding Byakuugan eyes widened with awe and surprise.

Hinata descended the stairs slowly and shyly looked at him. She was wearing a black belted white floral dress that accentuated her soft figure and creamy white complexion and on her feet were black sandals with two-inch heels. On her neck was a luminous gray moonstone suspended on a delicate silver chain; it was one of the family heirlooms. The little girl was growing up to be a beautiful young lady.

"S-So, how do I look?" she asked quietly. Her eyes were hopeful but mixed with a little dread.

"You look lovely, Hinata-sama," Neji replied with a small smile. Now he had a reason to be strict about suitors. "Now, let's go."

The pair went on their way after promising to Hyuuga Hiashi that they will be back before ten o'clock. The Haruno residence was only a good ten minutes away from the Hyuuga estate.

"Hinata-chan! Hey Hinata-chan, wait up!" Naruto's lively voice pierced the night's silence. The Hyuuga cousins looked sideways to see the Kyuubi boy running towards them. Hinata blushed as she realized that Naruto had called her name first.

The blond was wearing slacks and a long-sleeved gray shirt underneath a dinner jacket. His hair was as messy as usual but Hinata noticed that his smile was bright.

"What do you want?" Neji asked coldly while a vein in Naruto's neck throbbed. Even after the Chuunin match, a sort of tension had formed between them. Neji looked at Naruto as though he wasn't worthy of his cousin's attention. Naruto thought he was an obnoxious jerk.

"I'm calling her, not you," Naruto's voice rose a little.

"So? I'm her elder cousin and I am responsible for her," Neji retorted coolly and the other two sweatdropped.

"How's that connected with this?" the blond can't help but ask. Hinata hid her smile behind her hand.

"Hmph, I don't see why I should continue this stupid conversation with an idiot." Her elder cousin's cheeks were slightly pink. They continued their argument until they reached Sakura's house.

Sakura opened the door for them and looked resplendent in her pretty dress. Her long pink hair was loose and flowing and free to frame her face. Naruto immediately complimented Sakura about how pretty she was.

"S-Sakura-san, happy sixteenth birthday," Hinata smiled as she handed the green-eyed girl the small gift box. Naruto handed her his gift too and Sakura received them graciously.

"Arigatou Hinata-san and Neji-san," Sakura replied sincerely and let them inside her house. "Arigatou Naruto."

The party was being held at the backyard. It was decorated with red lanterns and lively music emanated from the mobile. A long table held food and refreshment in buffet style while round tables were scattered around tastefully.

"Hi Hinata!" greeted Kiba cheerfully from the buffet and Akamaru barked too. She smiled towards their direction before scanning the surroundings.

Naruto was beside Akimichi Chouji and was piling up his plate with finger foods. The birthday celebrant was talking with Yamanaka Ino on a table with Nara Shikamaru yawing. Hatake Kakashi was reading his book peacefully on the balcony overlooking the yard, to Hinata's immense surprise, with Uchiha Sasuke leaning on the railing with arms crossed over his chest. Sir Maito Gai and Rock Lee were happily playing skipping stones on the pond while her cousin debated with Tenten. Aburame Shino was contentedly sipping his drink in a corner.

Hinata was still standing when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around to see Naruto holding his plate towards her with a huge grin. "Want some?"

"A-Arigatou…" she said softly and hesitated to reach out to take one of the delectable tempura. Naruto grinned and thrust it towards her encouragingly. Her cheeks were very red but she took one anyway. The tempura was delicious.

"I was going to tell you something…" Naruto shot a glare towards Neji's direction "When your cousin interrupted me…"

Hinata giggled softly before covering her mouth in a very ladylike way. She felt like she wanted to faint because he was talking to her and at the same time listen to what he was going to say.

But before Naruto even had the chance to say it, Sakura had announced that she wanted to dance with each of her teammates and her teacher. She approached the blond boy and smiled winningly.

"You first Naruto-kun," Sakura said softly.

Hinata looked away because she didn't want to see the unusual fondness gracing Naruto's eyes as he offered the other girl his arm. As much as she didn't want to spoil the evening she didn't want to witness her second death. Naruto's acceptance meant that he was already seeing Sakura through love struck eyes.

The mobile put on a slow song and the other shinobis gathered around to watch. Hinata remained in the back watching them wistfully with hurt visible in her pearl-gray eyes.

Naruto and Sakura looked so happy. They danced as if they were in a dream and her heart wanted to cry whenever the two would share a laugh or whisper to each other. It didn't feel right to be jealous but Hinata wanted to go there and steal her him from Sakura's arms.

A small tear slid down her cheek and it glistened in the dim light. Naruto sees her as a very special friend. She was his friend but she wanted to be more than that. And friends do not want to ruin another friend's happiness. It would always be his happiness over hers and she would do anything to ensure it even though that meant she had to do it through the shadows. Hinata could give all the love she could that way because he would never know.

………………………………………..

And I can't go on this way

When it's stronger everyday

But being too shy to say

That I really love you

………………………………………..

Naruto looked around for Hinata and saw her sitting on a distant table with her teammate Aburame Shino. The music was a love song and he looked back to see Sasuke take Sakura to dance. He immediately made his way to her.

"Hey!" the blond greeted breathlessly. Hinata looked up and tried to smile but failed while Shino merely ignored him. "Hinata-chan, let's go!"

The dark-haired girl glanced shyly at the bug boy before looking at him. She didn't seem to know whether she should come or not. Naruto didn't know why he suddenly felt as if he wanted to drag her away from Shino because he seemed to affect her decision.

"Coming or not?" Naruto asked quietly. He had been so excited but it faded away because Hinata seemed to want to stay with her teammate. Slowly he extended his hand towards her as if asking her to come with him while he rested his gaze on her steadily.

Hinata glanced at Shino who gave her the smallest nod. She smiled and thanked him silently. It seemed like an eternity had passed as she stared at Naruto's very blue eyes and laid her hand on his.

The blond was leading her away from the party. He didn't look back at her and stared straight ahead but strangely he didn't let go of her hand. His hand was warm and firm and it gave her a feeling of security.

It turned out that Naruto was leading her to a huge cherry tree atop a hill just behind the Haruno property. They were bathed with moonlight as they stood underneath the tree, staring up at its beautiful blossoms.

"I was going to tell you tonight that the cherry blossoms are fully bloomed," Naruto said softly. He turned to her with a shy smile playing at his lips. "I tried to tell you but I was interrupted a lot. Sorry."

Hinata shook her head. "Iie, it's alright."

The wind passed slowly and the cherry blossom petals showered upon them like pink rain. Hinata smiled as she held out a hand to catch some. She didn't notice the happy and wistful look on Naruto's face as he watched her.

"Cherry blossoms mean beauty. It's appropriate to bring a woman to the flower viewing because it's a very sweet way to show her how much you adore her." Sakura had told him when he'd asked her why she was so happy after being asked by her true love. She didn't know that the Kyuubi boy had taken those words to heart.

She IS beautiful… Naruto thought as he stared at Hinata' smiling face. She's like the cherry blossoms… delicate and beautiful and soft…

A love song was playing in the party and he turned to see couples were gathering in the middle. Sakura was with Sasuke; they both had their arms around one another. They weren't that far from the rest of them and he could clearly hear the music.

"Hinata-chan, would you like to dance with me?" he asked softly.

She blushed but she nodded. He hadn't noticed it before but he thought it was cute when she blushed. So before his courage deserted him he approached her and wrapped his arms gently around her small waist as if she was a precious crystal that would break at any rough treatment.

Hinata laid her head on his chest as they swayed to the soft music. He instinctively inhaled her hair's sweet fragrance while he prayed that his heart wouldn't betray him by beating so loud.

She didn't want to see the expression in his eyes. She didn't want to get hurt by believing it was love. She'd rather believe that this was a beautiful dream. But in her heart of hearts, she was happy that it was really happening.

It was a wonderful experience to be held so gently and tenderly by the one she loved. She closed her eyes and wished that this moment would never end. Tonight she could fantasize and dream that he was hers and that he would love her back.

"Aishitemasu, Naruto-kun," she whispered before tears rolled down on her cheeks.

………………………………………..

And I can't go on this way

When it's stronger everyday

But being too shy to say

That I really love you

………………………………………..

"Hinata-chan, hey, what's wrong?" he asked when they stopped. He looked down at her with concern written all over his face. He rubbed her back and stroked her hair to soothe her crying although still at loss.

It took a while for her to stop crying. Somehow Naruto didn't want to see her tear-stained cheeks so he drew her in his warm embrace and kissed her soft hair. Silence settled between them except for a few occasional sobs from Hinata.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun…" she murmured as she wiped her eyes. Naruto blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Moonshine made her flawless skin shine like alabaster and her hair seemed to be made of velvet night. She was very lovely. "I-I didn't mean to…"

"Why were you crying anyway?" Naruto asked as he gazed down on her face. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

I want to tell you how much I love you! I want to show you how much I care! Hinata wanted to shout but her mouth wouldn't cooperate. She looked away instead at the sight of thousands of blossoms because she was afraid of what he might see in her eyes.

He sighed and let go of her shoulders. They were still standing perilously close to each other. If she didn't want to tell him, that was fine with him. He didn't want to force her.

So he sat down at the base of the tree and rested his cheek on his palm. Sometimes he just couldn't understand what girls meant to say. They say anything to hide what they really want to say.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Hinata who was standing before him with her head bowed shyly. "Come on Hinata-chan, sit down," he urged and then he remembered that she was wearing a pretty dress. She wouldn't want to ruin it so he thought fast. He took off his jacket and laid it right beside him before patting it invitingly.

"A-Arigatou, Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled at him "I-I'm sorry I cried without any valid reason at all…"

"Correction, to cry that hard must mean you had a really good reason. I don't like seeing girls cry because it makes me feel frustrated to know that I can't help them," he said but when he saw her sad look, he hastily amended, "but you don't have to. It's okay."

Hinata gasped when Naruto laid an arm around her shoulders and laid her head on his chest. He laced their fingers together and very slowly he inched closer to her face to plant a kiss on her cheek. She reddened and he laughed huskily.

"Let's stay this way…" he murmured in her ear. She nodded and closed her eyes and let herself be surrounded by his warmth. Even for all the strength in the world, she wouldn't give this up.

Naruto doesn't know of her secret affections yet. She discovered that something as beautiful and precious as love existed when she met him. His imperfections and habits endeared him to her. She accepted and loved him for who he was.

But he doesn't know because she couldn't tell him. Her voice and courage always failed her. And so it remained a secret.

Perhaps someday she would find courage to say the three most cherished words from her heart.

113004

A/N:

I copied this song and left it in my notebook for a long, long time. One of the topics in Himitsu Desu! Forums talked about songs that described NaruHina so when I saw this again, I thought, "Why not?" It is such a beautiful song because it talks of unrequited love, something that suited Hinata perfectly.

Ate Syao, if you're reading this, hope you liked it… you're a sucker for this sort stuff. You said so yourself. XD

::Kiss!::

Aya-chan


End file.
